1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an impact absorbing member that cushions and/or absorbs impact at the time of collision, and a method of manufacturing the impact absorbing member.
2. Related Art
An impact absorbing member that absorbs impact includes, for example, an impact absorbing member with hollow wall structure. The impact absorbing member with hollow wall structure can be obtained, for example, by blow-molding thermoplastic resin. This type of impact absorbing member is, for example, provided between a door panel and a door trim to protect an occupant from impact from the side.
An impact absorbing member disclosed in JP-A-2002-29341 includes a number of recessed ribs that connect a front surface wall and a back surface wall.